


His Own Little Sunshine In A Universe Full Of Stars

by brokutoowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, admiring while someone is asleep, he's so in love with hinata, hinata's asleep throughout this whole thing, kageyama is in deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: Kageyama really loves Hinata. He loves his hair, his face, his body and everything that is the little sunshine.orHinata Shouyou is oblivious to his dorky boyfriend admiring him and comparing him to the sun while he sleeps





	

 

Tobio let out a tiny sigh in bliss when he woke, shifting slightly as he rubbed an eye.

The boy gazed out the glass of their bedroom window, mesmerized at the sunlight with its pinks and purples of the sunrise.  He looked on, noticing how bright the blazing orb a few light years away from his home was.  But when he looked down, the sun with its bright yellows and purples and blues and pinks weren't beaming enough compared to the tiny boy curled up on his chest, peacefully sleeping.

It wasn't beaming enough to be like Hinata Shōyō.

Hinata's hair was a curly mop of fiery orange that made him stand out in a crowd.  His long eyelashes that swept at his cheeks, were settled as he slept on. His chubby cheeks a slight rosy red, that usually budded with a dark scarlet whenever he played volleyball. The light freckles that dusted those chubby cheeks made his already beautiful face even greater. When the fiery ball of sun was awake, his blinding smile could brighten the whole world with its radiation of pure, and stunning happiness. The dark-haired continued to admire the redhead, finding it endearing when the latter moved impossibly closer to Tobio, now almost completely on top of him. But he didn't mind. 

Because as the tiny sun incarnate let a small smile creep onto to his sleeping face, Tobio couldn't stop the almost splitting grin that snuck onto his. The former took pride in that tiny upcurve of his sunshines lips. Because it was just for him, just as his grin was for the latter. Those grins and smiles were for when they were tucked away in eachother's arms, hidden from the horrors of reality.

So to Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shōyō was the most beautiful and _his own little sunshine in a universe full of stars._

Because as long as he had Shōyō, Tobio could do anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is so cute im sorry


End file.
